


My routine with you

by BrightDream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDream/pseuds/BrightDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for JB Appreciation Week - "Favorite thought one has about the other"</p>
<p>Modern-AU drabble about Jaime's behavior and Brienne's thoughts about  it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My routine with you

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this drabble for day 6, but as it is debatable if it actually fits the prompt, and as I totally lost a day yesterday ( D: *cries*) it works as a fill for day 5 as well.
> 
> As usual, wonderful [ josiepug ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/josiepug/pseuds/josiepug) beta'ed this for me.

Sometimes, she really didn’t understand how she put up with him, every single day a new day to annoy her, every single opportunity used to tease and challenge.

She had expected the innuendo and provocation to go away as time passed, but even after all these months the smirks and the grins had stayed. They were there as he amused himself at her expense, calling her ridiculous names and telling her the most revolting things; they were there when she complained about his messy lifestyle, the apartment definitely much less organized now.

He had never paid much mind to her personal space before, and living together had made it infinitely worse. His presence exploded everywhere: her things out of their places, something of his lost in every room and every corner.

It was all _seriously_ irritating, but then again she had known long before the “I do” that loving him meant being constantly infuriated by him, that loving him meant being able to do it despite of it, _because_ of it.

Deep down, Brienne thought Jaime respected her more than anyone else ever had: if he kept annoying her it was because she would never have allow it from anybody else, and they both knew it.

 

 


End file.
